newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis of The Wind
Genesis of the Wind is the founding member of the Geneforce. Born and raised on Conger Fee, it is said that he is the spiritual son of the Goddess of Light and the God of Wind, and because of this, the spiritual half-brother of The Dark Mage Lord Shadow Chris the Hedgehog. Concept and Creation Genesis was created in 20XX by user Genesis. Inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog, Goku of Dragonball fame and Spiderman from the American comic book series, Genesis used to be a carbon-copy hero character who always saved the day and loved to spar with his friends. Since 2008/09, where his design became solidified and had barely changed since, Genesis had a long way to go before becoming the much more developed character that he is today. Rather than being strictly on the side of "good," Genesis boasts his wild and unstable ego about, all while doing things in the name of his personal moral code - sort of along the lines of a vigilante. Although not quite going full anti-hero, Genesis has become very protective, self-aware and has even briefly gone insane in his most recent incarnation. He continues to develop to this day, but more or less by bouncing off of his comrades and enemies. Genesis was created alongside his "brother" Lord Chris, both of them loosely representing the balance of "good versus evil." Abilities, Powers, and Weapons Spirituality GenesisSpirit had been cursed with the ability to reincarnate throughout space and time, potentially because of one of his parents disobeying any godly-laws. The rule is that he cannot be at peace until he achieves pure and genuine happiness in a single lifespan. Because he is the son of the Goddess of Light and God of Wind, he was also forced to shed his godly body and placed in mortal flesh. This demotes his overall power to Demi-God status and explains his overall massive Life Force Energy count. Genesis can tap into his heavenly powers as much as he wants, but there are some stamina-related drawbacks; his mortal body cannot handle the level of power he would normally have access to. These magical and concentrated-energy powers include: *Door to Another Dimension *(I forget if there are any others, sorry) Known Attacks *'Energy Ball': The most basic energy attack possible; an explosive ball of raw energy. *'GeneCanon': Genesis' signature move; he focuses energy into the palms of his hands and fires it outwards as a beam. *'Magic Arrows': A basic offensive magic spell; it creates one arrow of the desired element (the more arrows there are, the more LFE is used). *'Optic Blast': Raw, unconcentrated energy that is more volatile than other forms of energy; while powerful, it usually causes immense ocular pain. With enough focus, it can be concentrated into a pointed shape. *'Magic Shield': An advanced level defensive spell; protects the user's body from some magical and some energy damage. *'Energy Field': The act of expanding a large amount of energy in a dome shape to defend against attacks; can be shattered with enough force. *'Basic Healing': By using one's own LFE, it can be used to regenerate some cells in the body and give a spark of life back to a person; usually fixes small cuts and bruises. *'Physical Enhancement': Using one's own LFE to augment their physical abilities; allows for greater stamina, strength and speed. *'Magical Enhancement': Using magic to enhance one's physical properties; a very advanced technique that requires a lot of energy but can be reduced by training over time. *'Wind Dancing': A technique created by Genesis himself; it allows him to create tiny, 1 inch thin platforms under him to allow him to reach tall heights. *'Quickstep': To counteract slowness in combat, Genesis created this technique that infuses his body with energy and enables him to sprint really fast; the technique does tire him out and requires him to stop and catch his breath after repeated use. *'Magic Marionette': By focusing one's magical energy into tiny strands, it will allow the conductor to control another person, but it comes with a second function; it can also restore movement to those who have been temporarily paralyzed or can no longer move for whatever reason. *'Thunder Clap': Genesis Claps his hands together with enough force to send out a sonic shockwave. This technique requires a lot of energy to boost the strength of the user to allow them to preform. *'Silent Thunder Clap: '''During stealth missions, Genesis can preform his beloved Thunder Clap withought being heard. This is done by using his wind magic to reduce the amount of sound waves flowing through the air while still keeping all the force. *'Firework Surprise: Genesis throws a series of punches, one after the other, each with an explosive force. *'Firework Grand Finale: '''Genesis usually finishes his Firework Surprise with this move. He proceeds to throw a rapid fire volley of punches before finishing the attack with one last, highly volatile, punch with explosive energy. If preformed improperly, this attack can have a major backlash on Genesis's body. *'Transformations: Genesis has access to the three main types of transformations availible in the Universe. The three that are most commonly found within all sentient creatures are activated with great amounts of LFE, but can be very useful in the long run (if mastered correctly). #'Serious': Causes the individual to become more serious in nature; also provides a x3 power boost. Energy drain is minimal and can be near nothing with decent training. #'Ultra': Enhances the seriousness; also provides a x50 power boost. Energy loss is larger, but can be reduced to minimal with dedicated training. #'Neo': The user becomes more like their normal self, but can sometimes access a second costume while unleashing wild, untamed energy; provides a power boost of x300. Energy loss is major and no amount of training will keep costs low. * Dark Transformation: 'When Genesis becomes enraged to the point of being pass his limit, or sadden to levels of depression, a dark form emerges. This dark form refers to itself as Genocide, and grants Genesis a X4000 power multiplier, however its power can not be used with the other forms. Fusion Genesis can transform his body into pure spiritual energy and merge with the opposite of light, Darkness, by means of his brother Chris. This allows them to become a powerful godlike-being, 'Chrisis (pronounced crisis). It is unknown what kind of attacks and powers Chrisis has, or how long he can last before reverting back into Genesis and Chris. Weapons and Equipment Genesis wields two weapons at any given time. '''Magic Staff: '''Genesis slandered item of choice. A wooden staff passed down from his mother. Imbued with magical enchantments, the staff allows Genesis to focus his magic to help him control his spells, as well as allowing him to fly. '''GeneSaber: '''A magic sword that was crafted by Genesis's Uncle. While the sword itself is powerful in its own right, it possess several unique abilities. The blade floats around Genesis in between dimensions, allowing Genesis to access the sword from anywhere, even when others can't see it. The sword also has the ability to absorb and change into other bladed weapons. '''Super Power Armor: '''A Unique suit of armor made by Genesis. When equipped, it greatly increases the users powers and abilities 100 fold. If the armor is warn by someone with no powers, they will gain access to basic techniques, such as energy blasts and enhanced strength. The armor however, draws a lot of LFE from the user, usually leaving them unconscious after use. Personality Genesis is a somewhat cocky and confident person. He enjoys a fair fight but rarely ever faces someone he can call an equal. His large ego, he feels, is supported by his various talents and experience. The only times he ever feels a lack of confidence is when he is without his friends, mainly Juliet and Emily. This is because he feels more calm, collected and compassionate when he's around them, and without them would feel like there's nothing more to live for (at least in this lifetime). Genesis is also very fond of magic, how magic is used, and what it means to be a mage. He takes pride in what he does and takes his training relatively seriously - especially when trying to train or impress others. He argues with those who do not believe in magic and likes to prove them wrong, whether they are on his home world or not (where powers like his are of the norm). Otherwise, Genesis is a borderline dick. He chooses to present his morals as the only way, but is not unwilling to change his views if he agrees with the new view. Despite this, he is often right about a lot of things, and while he does not get along with everyone upon first meet, he tries to maintain a positive friendship with those he cares about and does want to see them succeed and be happy. He does not necessarily get upset easily, rarely cries (if he does, it's when no other is around to see), and balances his anger and sanity with excercizes and doing other unrelated tasks. He likes to play games, eat good food, cook even better food and expanding his knowledge by any means necessary. Genesis' favorite food is... I don't know that. History Death Is Upon Us Genesis' true parents are the God of Wind and the Goddess of Light, but only in spirit. On Conger Fee, where his many reincarnations have usually spent their lives, Genesis was given a new mortal body thanks to his mother and father in the year of XXXX. They happily lived with their son for six solid years, where Genesis first met Moon the Fox and befriended her, until the Demon waged a costly war. As he watched his parents become slaughtered by the Demon and his pawns at the tender age of 7, Genesis was among the very few survivors of the attack on ??? Village. Once the raid was over and the Demon had taken what he came for (at least for now), the remaining members of the village blamed Genesis for the attack (maybe they knew he was among the godly and his power attracted them?). Banishing him from the village without any help from any friends he may have gained, the green hedgehog was cast out into the wilderness to fend for himself. Mercy in Her Hands Upon learning about his former existences, his brother Chris and his mission in life, Genesis found a note left to him by his last life, explaining he had a place for him to stay. When he found the old rickety house near a city called BrightsVille, he did his best to restore it, working for any job a homeless child could obtain to pay for its refurbishing costs. It was during the rebuilding of this home that Genesis learned a lot of life lessons and gained much experience through personal training and working various jobs. Eventually, he turned 17 and was in the city when he heard a cry for help unlike any other. A young blonde high-school graduate named Juliet was under attack from a monster, to which, Genesis naturally responded with a classic rescue. During the battle, however, he learned that she had a very large well of magical power that lie somewhat dormant, somewhat awakened within her. When asked about it, Juliet seemed surprised he knew about such a thing. He immediately offered to help train her, curious to see what she could really do, and found the company of her young sister Emily, who quickly began crushing on him. After some discussion, the two girls thought it would be a good idea to train with their new friend, and tried to ask their parents about moving in with him. (I forget if they rejected it or not). Within months, the girls were fully moved in, accepting Genesis as their teacher in combat and magic. Forging A Team The three hedgehogs went on various adventures, met a lot of weird but interesting characters and did some stuff during the first initial year of their togetherness. Rock and Rumble After a particular Demon Pawn ransacked the city of BrightsVille, Genesis, Juliet and Emily attempted to stop it with everything they had. Unfortunately, the Pawn split into 2 creatures, knocked out all three hedgehogs and escaped before they had the chance to regain consciouness. Genesis, using his Door to Another Dimension ability, picked up where the Pawns had fled to and determined they were on a planet known as Tropic. As they looked around, they finally saw their target in the Orchid Kingdom, where Rocky the Robot and Lizzy the Squirrel Monkey were trying to fend off one of them. Genesis stepped in and saved the girls in the nick of time, but recieved a less-than-desired welcome for his act of heroism. He quickly got on the nerves of Rocky, a superhero by nature and title, quickly challenging her to a duel and tieing with her in the end. With both of them exhausted, Genesis managed to build up enough power to try and search for the other half of the demon that he missed, only to be blocked by Tropic's natural alien chemical that brought him back to the drawing board. Later, he was acused by Rocky of trying to steal that same Chemical Chaos and was the reason that Pawn even came here, which almost caused another feud between the two... if it hadn't been for the Demon Pawn showing itself and absolutely wrecking the landscape, that is. Temporarily putting aside their differences, Genesis and Rocky defeated the Pawn with a combination attack, but refused to directly compliment one another. Instead, the two parted ways on a rivalry-esque note, but Genesis still wasn't impressed by her skills. Believe Me, Please It wasn't until a few months later that Genesis would detect a disturbance in the Universe. As it turns out, Lord Chris managed to activate a Crisis Generator machine - a mechanism that would create artificial natural disasters across a variety of planets - and absolutely ruin the likes of Conger Fee, Tropic, Iciaura, Anount and Kokugen. Curious to see how Rocky was handling this, he quickly made his way to Planet Tropic again, only to be greeted by anger and fury from the one whom he'd fought with before. With Rocky leading the attack on Genesis for no other reason than, "He did it! I know he's behind this!" Genesis was forced to enter Serious state to knock all of his opponents out and use a great amount of LFE to bring them to X-17. Here, he would prove to them that Chris is the cause of all this, and their misguided anger and upset was suddenly redirected at the Shadow Mage. The Name of the Game (I just wanna confirm what I wrote before I solidify this) Psychic Warfare After battling against a mysterious Robot sent by his then villain, Dr. K. Razypants, Genesis was forced into conflict with a powerful psychic woman. After being forced to fight her, he was able to incapacitate her and bring her back to his home. After a brief interrogation, he learned the woman's name was Katie. After a brief intervention with her, Genesis began to help her understand and accept her powers as her own. This however, brought Genesis into confrontation with a military task force, designed to build powerful psychic weapons for the military. Genesis helped Katie beat the task force, and helped her to earn her freedom. Afterwords, Katie moved in with Genesis and his friends. This however, would prove to only be temporary, as Katie did prefer to be left alone quite often and would always leave before any of the others awoke. This confrontation however left a bad standing with Genesis and the military, with Genesis now being wary of their cruel acts and not trusting them in the slightest. More to Come. (More stories will go here.) Relationships Lord Chris The spiritual half-brother of Genesis, Lord Chris and his arch nemesis and long time rival never get along. They don't have similar ideals and morals, and are known to be polar opposites of each other. Chris is both his ally and his enemy. When Genesis struggles with defeating enemies or is in need of diversions, Chris will sometimes lend a hand... usually with a string attached to it. Most of the time, however, Chris and Genesis are constantly at war with one another, though it is not often taken seriously. When they fight, they seldom enter into higher stages, knowing in the back of their mind that it will end in a tie. However, over the course of Genesis' spiritual history, Chris has successfully killed ~100 of his mortal bodies, whether it be on accident or on purpose (all other Genesis' bodies died of other causes). It is known that Chris did this to try and restore the balance of the Universe, to which, at the time of those deaths, had too much "good" in it. This may be the sole reason as to why Genesis does not actually hate Chris, but rather dislikes him and his antics; it is because he aware of the situation and may also be a contributing factor to Genesis' moralistic views (and why he is not 100% a good guy). Family *Mother *Sereth (father) *Genesis Clones (indirect products of DNA mixing) *Juliet (best friend and future wife) *Emily (best friend and future sister-in-law) *Exodus (future son) *Daughter (future daughter) *Katie (ex-girlfriend, mother of his future daughter) Friends Geneforce *Rocky the Robot *Xanthos Ailuro *Luna Matarex *Blastion Brimagh Non-Geneforce *Scarlet (ex-girlfriend) *Snow (close friend) *Moon (childhood friend) *Nathan (good friend) *Andrea (good friend) *Tammy (friend) Rivals *Leach (the friendly type...?) *Kimmy (friendly rival) *Ikari (friendly rival... ish... ) Enemies *The Demon King **Demon Pawns *Apocalypse (Anti-Prime self) *Etisia (Anti-Prime of Juliet) *Dr. K. Razypants **Blade Master **Princess **Tempest *The Ultimate Enemy *The One Trivia *Genesis has actually had gone through a lot of change to get to the character he is today. *Genesis is the name of every character his creator uses for everything (i.e. Pokemon and Minecraft). *Genesis knows about the multiverse. Category:Characters Category:Geneforce Category:Heroes